


One of Us Will Die and I Wish It Was Me

by InsomniacCoffee



Series: Trope Bingo Round 14 [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Publishing to regret later, Set somewhere in the show idk you decide, Someone dies, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: Trope Bingo Prompt:Death FicThe final conversation between Charles and Pickles.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Trope Bingo Round 14 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	One of Us Will Die and I Wish It Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be for another fic I was working on, I felt that this didn't fit in with the story given the darker tone. However, I know I'll try and shove it in anyway so I figured editing it, keeping it short, and uploading it before I finish that fic would be better. Did I technically fulfill the trope Bingo? Well, someone dies. Let's leave it at that. 
> 
> **Date Started:** 05/23/2020  
>  **Date Finished:** 5/24/2020

“Behave.” Would become one of Charles’ final words to Pickles when they spoke alone.

Pickles, none the wiser, laughed at the statement as he finished the rest of his beer. If he knew it would be one of his final words with Charles, he might’ve just changed his words differently, “C’mon, you know me. I’ll behave.” 

“Should I remind you what you were attempting to do just minutes ago?” Charles was on his phone, checking it for, at minimum, the 500th time since he joined Pickles in his dressing room. He was always like this when he was alone or with him. Checking his phone, texting, calling, doing whatever it is to make sure everything was in place, and perfect as it could be. 

It was easy to forget Charles was as human as the rest of them, flaws and all. With the way he maintained his composure and was able to simply get around situations caused by them so flawlessly, it certainly couldn’t be done by a normal human. Perhaps their own mortality and limits were constantly why he was on his feet; he was human at the end of the day and humans are known to make mistakes. Mistakes that he simply couldn’t afford. 

“Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't have done it but it was tempting, y'know? I couldn't just pass up on free booze.” He answered as he rested his head against his shoulder. He used a hand to cover his phone so he wouldn't be texting the same damn klokateers over and over, “You’re worrying too much. You’ve probably got the world ending planned at this point. Just relax for a bit. You’re not gonna die if you take at least a five-minute break.” 

“Pickles, we don’t have time to relax. Besides, the show starts in just under an hour and you should start getting ready.”

"There's nothing for me to get ready about. I'm all prepared.” He said with a lopsided smile as he found his way to sit on his lap, Charles’ phone somehow on his hand and he tossed it aside. He kissed him briefly before slowly moving to the nape of his neck, “And I know what you’re going to do too. You’re going to relax right now, even if I have to convince you otherwise.” 

If Charles had known it would be the last thing Pickles said to him, he would've agreed. He would've done so much more than just say simply, "I'm sorry, Pickles but not now. You know how big this concert is tonight. We need to start heading out."

Pickles pouted. It sucked when Charles got all professional and shit, especially since it wouldn't be their first time actually doing something they weren't supposed to with just minutes to spare. He supposed that not every request would be fulfilled but there would be at least the next time, "Alright, alright. But after the show, you better make it up to me."

"You know I will, I promise," Charles answered. His phone rang and he reached for it, "We should start heading out now. They're waiting for us." It was only about half an hour until the show began but Charles liked to make things be as early as possible.

Pickles seemed pleased enough with the answer. He stood up and stretched his arms before reaching for the drumsticks by the coffee table. He kissed Charles once he stood up, "As long as you promised, I'm willing to wait then." 

They would walk together to the back entrance of the stage. The final time they would see each other face to face. 

“Behave.” Became his final word to Pickles as they enjoyed their moment together before the show. It always felt nice to see the other alone before a show started. Almost like a concert ritual between just the two of them.

“I will. Now go relax and watch your favorite drummer steal the show.” Were his final words to Charles. After a quick check to make sure that nobody was looking, he kissed him for the last time just briefly and quickly left to join the others on stage. 

It would be a lie to say it was their final words to each other. There was the eulogy after all. But that wouldn't happen for quite a few days. They went to their positions, the final words slowly slipping from their minds and the plans for a private celebration that would never happen replaced it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was _this_ close to making it an alternate Season 2 Finale where it was Pickles that had 'died' but that would require brain power I do not have at the moment.  
> To see what tropes I have in store, click [here](https://insomniaccoffee.dreamwidth.org/445.html)! If you are curious, you're always free to shoot me a PM at my [tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com) and I'm more than happy to share whatever ideas I have for this!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
